


Evening Entertainment

by Nabielka



Category: Dancing on the Edge (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling,” he said, and kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw until he reached her ear. “Tell me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Entertainment

“When you say that we’ve saved our lives with our games,” he murmured against her throat, and felt her shiver from the warmth of his breath, “what exactly do you mean? Remind me.”

“Julian,” she said instead, and turned her head to the side in an attempt to reach his mouth. “Julian!”

“Darling,” he said, and kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw until he reached her ear. “Tell me.” 

He traced his hands against the sharp jut of her collarbones, then down to slip beneath the collar of her dress and then lower still, until they reached the top of her brassiere. He could feel some sort of lace at the top, familiar by now against his fingers. “Tell me.”

Pamela gasped at his touch, pushing herself closer to him. 

“Touch me first,” she demanded, half-breathlessly. 

Julian complied, reaching down to cup her breasts, making sure to stroke his thumbs over the nipples in a way that made her moan. Then he used his grip to pull her towards him, unresisting, so that Pamela was positioned perfectly against him, his cock resting against the crevice of her bottom, and stilled. 

He waited for her to realise what was going on, and indeed it wasn’t particularly long until his sister was wriggling in his lap, desperate for friction, for him. Julian allowed her to for a minute, enjoying the way it made her breasts jiggle in his hands, before tracing his fingers down her body to grab her hips and pull her away. She almost mewled when he did so, and a deep blush came over her face. 

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” she said crossly, straining against his hold. “Julian! You can’t leave marks, Stanley will notice.”

“If you listen to me, I won’t,” he said, not letting go. “Pamela.” And he let her go so that she fell back against him with an oomph, making him fall backwards until he swung his hands behind him to hold himself upright. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Pamela insisted. “You’re leaving again tomorrow.”

“I could never leave you, darling,” he promised, and thrust up against her, into her warmth. “I have plans.”

She tossed her head back so that her blond curls brushed his face, and Julian could hear the smile in her voice.

“You always do.”


End file.
